Sentimento proibido
by flor do deserto
Summary: Os últimos pensamentos de Kagome antes de casar-se com Inuyasha quanto a seus sentimentos por Kouga.  "Só espero que um dia esta dor desapareça, e dê lugar à saudade, meu amado Kouga."  Pequena continuação de "Peça de um quebra cabeça".


**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. não me pertencem, ****ainda**** porque um dia pelo menos o Kouga será meu!**

.

Sentimento proibido.

.

Faltavam poucos minutos para o casamento, e ela se encontrava solitária numa cabana de madeira que havia sido designada para ela (a noiva) tendo como única companhia sua amiga Sango, que lhe escovava os cabelos, e um espelho redondo que havia trazido de sua própria era.

E ela só conseguia pensar _nele_...

E em, mas ninguém.

Somente _ele_...

_Kouga_...

Mas por quê? Porque Kouga não saia de seus pensamentos, quando ela o havia banido dos mesmos a meses?

Porque Kouga insistia em permanecer em sua cabeça, sorrindo e torturando-a com uma felicidade que jamais poderia ter?

Depois do dia em que comprara seu vestido de noiva (simples e longo com mangas curtas e decote quadrado) ela não mais havia pensado nele... Mentia.

Todas as noites ela sonhava com ele, sonhava que ele vinha buscá-la, que ele a levaria para... Bem não lhe importava para onde... Mas depois; surgia Inuyasha, e exigia que ela voltasse com ele, pois os dois iriam se casar.

E ela ficava ali, indecisa sobre qual escolher. Pois se escolhesse Kouga, seria infeliz pela dor, quase física, que a falta de Inuyasha lhe provocaria, e se escolhesse a Inuyasha, sofreria do mesmo jeito, pela falta de Kouga. Então qual deles deveria escolher?

Será que não lhe era permitido ter aos dois?

Nesse momento, ela quis rir de sua própria estupidez. Certa vez, Inuyasha havia feito a mesma pergunta sobre ela e Kikyou, e como resposta, ela o havia mandado sentar, então porque agora ela se sentia no direito de fazer a mesma pergunta?

É claro que não poderia ter os dois!

Além do mais, mesmo que ela quisesse pensar o contrario, ela não tinha escolhas, pois Kouga já não estava, mas ao seu alcance.

Isso porque agora ele era _feliz_, e estava _casado_ com aquela que sempre o amou, _Ayame_, e, recentemente, ela soubera que Kouga e Ayame estavam à espera de seu primeiro _filho_.

Não, ela não podia ir até lá e simplesmente acabar com a felicidade de Kouga, não depois de ela ter-lo rejeitado tantas vezes.

Não, ela não poderia ir até lá e simplesmente exigir o coração do youkai, para si novamente.

Não... Tudo estava do jeito que devia ser, e ela não deveria mudar as coisas.

Kouga estava _feliz_, e ela também.

_Ela realmente estava feliz?_

Está, era uma pergunta da qual ela não sabia, (e duvidava de que um dia saberia) a resposta.

Por um lado, ela estava feliz, finalmente casar-se-ia com Inuyasha, seu eterno amor, pelo qual supria um sentimento maior do que a própria vida.

Mas por outro lado, ela estava desolada, pois casar-se com Inuyasha significava deixar tudo para trás...

Significava deixar sua antiga vida como uma _garota normal _para trás.

Significava deixar os confortos de sua era original para trás.

Significava deixar suas amigas para trás.

Significava deixar o sonho de ser bem sucedida e famosa para trás.

Mas... Se ela se casa-se com Kouga, aquele casamento não significaria deixar as _mesmas coisas_ para trás?

Então _talvez_... _Apenas talvez_... Aquela dor que ela sentisse não fosse, no final das contas, porque ela sentia falta de Kouga _porque o amava_, e sim porque ela temia deixar tudo para trás... Toda a sua vida...

Outra vez teve vontade de rir, quem ela queria enganar?

Era óbvio que_ toda_ aquela dor não era simplesmente medo de deixar sua antiga vida para trás.

Porque havia uma coisa que o casamento com Inuyasha a obrigaria a deixar para trás que o casamento com Kouga não faria...

E isto era abandonar seus sentimentos por Kouga...

Ela jamais seria capaz de fazê-lo!

Nunca deixaria de amar Kouga!

_Nunca?_

Balançou a cabeça levemente, procurando não pensar naquilo por hora (quem sabe para sempre?) e tentou pensar por outro lado... Se ela se casasse com Kouga, teria de abandonar os sentimentos que tinha para com Inuyasha.

Embora aquilo não lhe parecesse tão doloroso _naquele momento_. Ela tinha a plena consciência de que se a situação fosse outra (se ela estivesse se casando com Kouga ao invés de Inuyasha) ela sentir-se-ia da mesma forma... Sofrendo por Inuyasha.

Por um momento, ela havia desejado que, durante a cerimônia, quando vovó Kaede pedisse que, se alguém tivesse algo contra aquela união, que se pronunciasse ou calasse para sempre, ele surgisse.

Mas é claro... Aquilo jamais aconteceria.

Porque ele impediria seu casamento, quando ela mesma não havia feito nada para impedir o casamento dele?

Não, era óbvio que Kouga não impediria aquele casamento, ele nem mesmo iria aparecer na cerimônia, então de que lhe adiantaria ter esperanças?

Suspirou.

Naquele momento (e para sempre), o melhor era trancafiar aqueles sentimentos, que não deveriam existir, nas profundezas de seu coração, para que um dia, quem sabe, eles acabassem por ser esquecidos, e deixassem de existir?

"Já esta na hora, Kagome."

Informou-lhe Sango, afastando-se depois de ter acabado de escovar os cabelos de Kagome, que se levantou com um sorriso radiante, como se fosse à pessoa mais feliz do mundo, e este sorriso, ocultava-lhe seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

Acompanhada da amiga ela saiu da cabana, a luz cálida e quente do sol daquele fim de tarde chegou-lhe aos olhos e um buquê de crisântemos brancos foi colocado em suas mãos, pouco depois ela percebeu que todo o vilarejo estava enfeitado. Muitos, senão todos, os aldeões estavam presentes e usavam kimonos de festa, e estavam acomodados em seus respectivos lugares, que haviam sido montados em frente à cabana onde ela anteriormente se encontrava, e a pequena ponte que atravessava o pequeno riacho a cortar o vilarejo, a ponte também estava enfeitada, e do outro lado Inuyasha a esperava, vestido totalmente de negro. Juntamente com Kaede, que usava suas usuais roupas miko, porém desta vez eram totalmente brancas.

Ambos sorriam, assim como todos os outros, logo ela sentiu-se obrigada a também sorrir.

Lágrimas subiram aos seus olhos, não por tristeza, mas pela emoção, sua festa de casamento seria simplesmente linda, (ainda que seus familiares não pudessem assisti-lo, por não serem capazes de atravessar o poço come ossos).

Sango entregou-lhe a Miroku, para que a acompanhasse até o altar improvisado, (já que seu avô não estava ali para ele mesmo a acompanhá-la) e depois correu para sentar-se em seu lugar, junto de suas duas filhas gêmeas de seu pequeno menino e de Shippou.

Enquanto caminhavam, em direção ao altar, ela olhava para todos os lados, brindando a todos com seu sorriso radiante, mas na verdade estava à procura _dele_, ainda com esperança de que ele fosse impedir aquele casamento, e quando por fim Miroku abandono-a no altar, para logo em seguida acomodar-se ao lado de Sango, ela sentiu Inuyasha tomar-lhe as mãos e beija-lhe a fronte, fechou os olhos sentindo uma lágrima escorrer.

"É felicidade."

Explicou secando a lágrima, quando Inuyasha fito-a confuso, aparentemente ele acreditou em suas palavras, porque sorriu, e ambos viraram-se para Kaede, que com um sorriso que mal lhe cabia em seu rosto enrugado, começou a recitar os votos de casamento, por fim vieram as perguntas que Kagome tanto temia:

"Inuyasha aceita Higurashi Kagome, para amar e respeitar por todos os dias de sua vida?"

E sem hesitar, Inuyasha respondeu:

"Aceito."

Aquilo pos um fim definitivo as esperanças de Kagome, _Kouga não viria_.

Sem que ela percebesse, Inuyasha já havia colocado a aliança em seu anular esquerdo.

"Higurashi Kagome aceita Inuyasha, para amar e respeitar por todos os dias de sua vida?"

Ela olhou para Inuyasha sorrindo, depois fitou Kaede com o mesmo sorriso, embora não sentisse nem metade da felicidade que aparentava ter, e por fim respondeu:

"Aceito."

E agora... Agora era tarde demais.

Kouga era feliz, bem casado e logo seria pai.

E ela tentaria fazer o mesmo.

Tentaria ser feliz, e esquecer de uma vez por todas, aquele sentimento proibido que nutria pelo youkai.

Tudo estava acabado.

"_Só espero qu__e um dia esta dor desapareça, e dê lugar à saudade, meu amado Kouga."_

_**Fim.**_

*.*.*.*

**Se chegar até aqui porque não mandar uma review? Eu juro que não custa nada e também não dói.**

**Outra fic que se criou sozinha na minha cabeça, e demorei um pouco mais de uma hora para acabar de digitá-la.**


End file.
